Saihate no tsuki
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Maldito y solo vaga por el mundo hasta que lo encontró, su chico de rojo. Para deshacerte de la maldición habrás de deshacerte de tus sentimientos y matar a tu amor. ¿podrás hacerlo?


**Bueno, mi primer Fic de South park, y aquí os traigo un Song fic basado en la canción de Gothika llamada Saihate no tsuki. Espero que os guste. **

**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, o habría yaoi para aburrir. No recibo ninguna retribución monetaria por esto. **

**Espero que lo disfruten. **

_En esta fría osucuridad mis alas lloran y una tragedia comenzará. _

Soledad, no había nada más que soledad en su vida, una oscura soledad a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, un castillo de piedra en lo más profundo del bosque, donde la luz solar apenas llega y solo la luna llena lo ilumina. La fria piedra era su amiga, la soledad su compañera, anhelo de amor olvidado, monotonía en su vida aburrida, pero que en el fondo le gustaba. Craig Tucker era su nombre, un nombre que con solo pronunciarlo podías sentir el fuego extenderse por tu cuerpo, y la pena inundar tu corazón, sobretodo cuando de sus ojos azules oscuros, casi tanto como la noche estrellada, se llenaban de lágrimas, ambos lo sabían la tragedia iba a comenzar el día en que nos cruzamos en aquel bosque.

_Vi pasar a una jovencita de rojo a la que sin esperanzas me propuse enamorar. _

Aquella tarde había salido de su guarida, en un habitual paseo, aburrido y solitario paseo por los oscuros bosques que nunca cambiaba, a excepcion de cuando de vez en cuando un niño de parca naranja aparecía para ser deborado por algun animal, acabando por escucharse a dos de sus amigos exclamar por su muerte antes de ignorar el cadaver y salir corriendo del lugar. Se sentía solo, quería un compañero, alguien que le hiciera estemecer su aburrido corazón, fue cuando rogaba a la luna que lo vio, temblando en el claro, vestido con una capa roja mirando a todos lados, sus manos blanquecinas estaban tirando de sus rubios cabellos enmarañados, y uno de sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas se abría y cerraba con rapidez, un tic. Sonrió al oir el gruñido del estómago del chico, ya tenía una oportunidad para acercarse, un motivo, algo que le permitiera llevar a cabo su plan de lograr compañía en su monotona vida.

-Hola-saludó al chico que soltaba de vez en cuando soniditos extraños.-te ves perdido, ¿te apetecería comer conmigo?

**dentro del oscuro bosque, una bestia me invita gentilmente a comer**

**Instintos invden mi cuerpo y un rostro de hombre que mi mente ha de confundir. **

Era un hecho, se había perdido en aquel bosque, por suerte aún no había anochecido, pero poco tardaría en hacerlo, maldijo a Cartman y a su grupo por hacerle la broma de mandarle al bosque a por unas frutas para venderlas en el mercado y ganar dinero para gastarselo en alguna tontería que el gordo del grupo pensase. Ahora estaba ahí perdido, sin comida ni agua, y empezaba a estar preocupado.

-ngh, no tenía que haber hecho caso a Cartman -dijo mientras sus manos se dirigían a sus cabellos y tiraban de estos con fuerza pero sin llegar a arrancarlos- ¡Jesucristo! no tengo comida ni agua, y ahora moriré aquí, ngh -empezó a aparecer el tic en el ojo, cada vez más rapido, cada vez más fuerza en sus manos tirando de los cabellos- ¡dios! mis padres, ¿que dirán mis padres? seguro me venden como esclavo, ¡Jesucristo, Dios! eso si salgo vivo de aquí, los bosques son peligrosos, hay muchas bestias, Kenny lo dijo, oh dios, no tenía que haber hecho caso al gordo de Cartman, 'voy a morir, ¡que presión!

Escuchó entonces unos pasos detrás de él y una voz nasal hablar, invitandole de una manera gentil a comer, se giró y se encontró cara a cara con el chico más guapo que hubiera visto en su vida, tenía los cabellos bien peinados, negros que se entreveían bajo un gorro estilo chuyo peruano azul, piel pálida y lo que más le gustó, sus ojos, unos ojos azules profundo que le robaron el aliento, se sentía confundido.

-¡Gah!, ¿quien eres tú?

-Me llamo Craig, Craig Tucker- se presentó el chico con gentileza, tomando la mano temblorosa del rubio con cuidado- esto..

-Tweek, Tweek Tweak -respondió el rubio dejando casi de temblar, aunque nada impidió que el rojo inundara su cara cuando Craig se llevó su mano a los labios y la besó con cuidado, como si se tratara de mas fragil cristal sellando así el destino de ambos

**Traicionar el deseo que profundamente ocultas de mi**

Los días habían pasado tras ese encuentro, todas las tardes tras el colegio Tweek se internaba en el bosque, llegaba al claro donde las flores habían empezado a florecer y esperaba durante unos minutos a que Craig apareciera, él se sentaba a su lado, le trataba con delicadeza, no le insultaba o lo llamaba fenómeno por sus constantes temblores, que extrañamente empezaban a cesar en compañía del chico de ojos azules. Nunca Tweek se quedaba más allá de la puesta de sol, Craig no le dejaba, decía que era peligroso, pero con lo paranoico que era el chico, se hizo facil el convencerle de abandonar el bosque al atardecer, cuando la luna mostraba la verdadera forma del chico de ojos azules.

Sin embargo una de las tardes no fue igual, Tweek había pasado ya la tarde con Craig y volvía feliz a su casa, estar con Craig le gustaba, le hacía sentir bien, un calor en el pecho que no se iba, se sentía nervioso en su presencia, y su pulso se disparaba, hasta el punto de que muchas veces pensó que iba a sufrir un paro cardiaco, no había que ser un genio para saber que se había enamorado. Sus escapadas al bosque eran constantes, había dejado de lado al grupo de Stan para poder ir con Craig, se sentía mucho mejor con él, era menos presión, no se veía envuelto en planes descabellados que podrían matarlo o algo peor, quizas fue por este abandono que Cartman empezó a molestarse con él.

-Tweek, ¿vienes hoy a jugar? -inquirió Stan Marsh al chico

-Gah, no, ya os he dicho que no quiero ir más con vosotros, ¡Jesucristo!-miró su reloj- se me hace tarde.

-¿No creeís que está muy raro? -inquirió Stan a su grupo de amigos.

-Estamos hablando de Tweek, muy normal no es-respondió Kyle encogiendose de hombros.

-No me gusta eso de que nos deje tirados, deberíamos hacer algo.

-No hagas nada a Tweek, gordo

-Cierra la puta boca, judío de mierda, ya veré yo lo que hago.

Y Cartman hizo algo, aquella noche hizo salir a Tweek de su casa con una llamada, diciendole que era urgente que se vieran, que había pasado algo grave, y Tweek, tan credulo como era, salió corriendo a ver a Cartman, encontrandose con la sorpresa de una broma nada agradable, por la cual acabó oliendo fatal y temblando frente a un montón de gente que lo insultaba. Sin dudarlo, Tweek salió corriendo al único lugar donde se sentía seguro, el bosque, junto con Craig.

-¡Craig!-gritó Tweek al llegar al bosque, su cuerpo temblaba, lleno de fluidos corporales no pertenecientes a él, y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, parecía un vibrador lloroso.- ¡Craig!

Y el hombre escuchó sus llamados, corriendo fue a donde estaba el rubio, sin embargo permaneció en las sombras, no quería que Tweek le viera así. No en esa forma, no quería su rechazo.

-Estoy aquí Tweek-dijo con su voz nasal viendo el deplorable estado del chico, y si bien hubiera querido ir a abrazarle y consolarle su miedo era mayor.-¿Que te ha pasado?

-Cartman, Cartman me tendió una trampa Gah-lloró- todos se rieron de mi, ¡Jesucristo! no quiero volver, ahí nadie me quiere, Craig, quiero ir contigo.

-No puedo llevarte Tweek

-¿por que no? ¿y porque no sales aquí Craig? ¿no quieres verme?

-No quiero que tu me veas-contestó sincero- te asustarás de mi Tweek, y no quiero eso. -El rubio puso cara de confusión- te he estado ocultando cosas.

-Ngh Gah, ¡eres agente del gobierno!-acusó, y Craig rió negando.

-No lo soy.

-Déjame verte.

-No creo que sea lo mejor Tweekers.

-Por favor- y no supo porque Craig acepto

**La luna sobre nosotros dos hace presente tu verdadera forma ante mis ojos. **

Craig salió de entre las sombras y Tweek ahogó un grito retrocediendo un par de pasos, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos, ante él estaba Craig, pero no el Craig que recordaba, estaba semi desnudo, podía ver su pecho blanco, un faldellín negro lo cubría hasta medio muslo, sus piernas estban completamente cubiertas por plumas negras, igual que sus antebrazos, sus manos terminaban en garras afiladas, pero lo peor era su espalda de la que surgían un par de alas negras como el ébano, pero extrañamente, lejos del miedo y la paranoia, Tweek sintió calma, aquella criatura seguía siendo Craig después de todo.

-Craig-dijo acercandose al chico con cuidado, extendió su mano a la mejilla del otro y la acarició, sintiendo en sus dedos el tacto frío de la piel del otro- me gusta tu aspecto.

_Se acelera fuerte el corazón bella dama usted me ha enamorado _

_Lagrimas de dolor caen de mis ojos al verte, no se porque_

Y Craig lo sintió, su monotono corazón se aceleraba, tan rápido, tan fuerte latía, que creía que se le iba a salir del pecho, acarició con dulzura la mejilla de Tweek, su piel era suave, como los petalos de las rosas que florecian a sus pies, rosas rojas como la capa de la primera vez que vio al rubio.

-Me he enamorado- pensó y en ese instante, mientras observaba al rubio las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, no lo entendía, ¿porque lloraba? sabía que no era alegría, pero ¿porque dolor?, ¿no era enamorarse algo bello?, no lo entendía, pero al mirar a Tweek, el amor y el dolor se mezclaban dando lugar a las lágrimas.

**Estos ojos pueden reflejar el sentimiento que tu tienes en este mundo**

**En mi mente, tan solo ver tu dolor, me mata. **

-¿Craig? ngh, ¿que pasa? -preguntó mirando a los ojo al chico, trantando de secar las lágrimas que salían de estos. -¿por que lloras?

-Por que te amo Tweekers, te amo tanto que duele -confesó y vio como las mejillas de Tweek se coloreaban.

-Entonces llevame contigo, quitaré tu dolor-prometió el rubio abrazandole- llevame contigo y te sanaré Craig.

Y Craig aceptó, envolvió a Tweek en sus brazos y le besó, aquella noche, en su frío castillo el y Tweek se volvieron uno mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de los ojos de Craig, no entendía nada, pero sentía como si aquellos momentos con su Tweekers fueran a ser los últimos.

_Se acelera fuerte el corazón bella dama usted me ha enamorado _

_Lagrimas de dolor caen de mis ojos al verte, no se porque_

Los días pasaron, nadie supo nada de Tweek, por más que le buscaron no le encontraron, Cartman acabó muriendo de una manera cruel, alguien lo mató abriendolo en canal y mientras moría desangrado y su corazon se paraba, le fueron descuartizando, los restos mortales del chico fueron encontrados por todo South Park, en las camas de sus compañeros de clase, la peor parte se la llevo un chico llamado Scott Ternoman, que tuvo la desdicha de amanecer con la cabeza de Eric, mirandolo con una mueca de pánico, cercenada sobre su mesilla de noche, nadie supo quien lo hizo, nadie salvo Craig que desgustó aquella trágica noche el sabor de la sangre del chico obeso.

Tweek era feliz junto a Craig y este junto a él, vivían los dos solos en el gran castillo, libres y enamorados, pero Craig no podía dejar pasar ese dolor en su corazón, amaba a Tweek, en sus tics nerviosos, en su constante temblor, en sus paranoias prácticamente imposibles, en su adicción al café, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos que lo miraban como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, en sus labios cuando lo besaban y en su voz cuando decía su nombre. Amaba a Tweek y Tweek le amaba a él, ya fuera en su forma humana o en su forma bestial, le amaba a pesar de sus malos modales, de que muchas veces le sacara el dedo corazón en medio de una conversación, le amaba cuando le miraba como si fuera lo más bello del mundo, cuando decía su nombre y cuando le acarciaba los cabellos para que se calmase en uno de sus ataques de pánico. Amaba tanto a Craig que haría lo que fuera por él.

**Una maldición el cielo te ha dado un sufrimiento en las noches**

Tweek quería ver a Craig feliz, sabía que a pesar de su presencia Tucker no lo era, que sufría, sobretodo por las noches, cuando la luna llegaba a su cenit, y su forma bestial salía a la luz haciendole encerrarse para no dañar a Tweek, cosa que su cuerpo le pedía, no quería perder al chico, por eso Tweek buscó durante las noches en las que Craig se encerraba la manera de librarlo de aquello, buscó en todos los libros que el chico tenía en la biblioteca, hasta que al final encontró uno, uno en el cual se explicaba sobre una maldición que había caido sobre el hijo de la familia Tucker, el padre de Craig había dejado una carta.

_"A quien lea esto:_

_No es facil relatar lo que aquí acontece, aún todavía me arrepiento de mi estupidez que solo ha causado daños a mi familia, si yo no hubiera sido tan necio y arrogante, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Poco es el tiempo que me queda, pronto se hara la noche y la bestia que es mi hijo saldrá de su guarida para matarme, no tengo quejas, nada me queda ya salvo este castillo lleno de sangre y recuerdos y un hijo que en las noches no me reconoce, todo es mi culpa. Hace años, cuando mi amada esposa aún vivia yo era un gran Conde, querido y respetado, pero que sin emabargo pecaba de arrogante y sobervio, tenía dos hijos por aquel entonces, mi primogénito Craig, y mi pequeña hija Ruby, que me hinchaban el pecho de orgullo, ¡Dios mio, si no hubiera sido tan idiota aún podría disfrutar de su compañía!, pero ya no puedo y no me queda nada más que lamentarme. _

_Una gran crisis sobrevino el pueblo, no había apenas para comer, y el dinero escaseaba para todos, salvo para mi y mi familia, muchos eran los ciudadanos que se agolpaban en mi puerta rogandome que bajara los impuestos, que les diera de comer, ¡oh dios mio, si les hubiera echo caso!. Unos de los que se presentaron era una pareja joven, recien casados, que me exigian bajar los impuestos, había gente que se moría en las calles, y yo como gobernante tenía que solucionar eso, no les hice caso, solo acabe por tomar al hombre y mandarlo quemar en la hoguera. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho, porque si hay algo que temer es el dolor de una mujer a la que le han quitado el amor. Esa mujer, era una bruja y maldijo a mi familia antes de morir en la hoguera, no me maldijo a mi, maldijo a mi hijo, a mi Craig, a convertirse en una bestia todas las noches y matar a todos aquellos a los que quería, mi esposa y mi hija fueron las primeras en morir a sus manos, les siguieron los sirvientes, ahora solo quedo yo por hayar mi destino. Solo una forma hay para librar a mi hijo de su malidición y es que se enamore de verdad y deshaciendose de sus sentimientos mate a su persona amada, solo así mi hijo se verá libre de su maldición y volvera a ser normal._

_Oigo sus pasos, se acerca, la muerte llega a por mi, por favor, tu que has leido esto, ayuda a mi hijo, y ..."_

La carta terminaba ahí, Tweek tembló, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía como librar a Craig de su maldición, pero tenía miedo. Aun así bajó a la cocina y tomó un puñar para luego dirigirse a donde Craig se encerraba.

-Tweek, ¿que haces aquí? -gruñó Craig al verle entrar- es peligroso.

-Lo se, pero vengo ngh, a decirte, ¡Jesucristo que presión! que se como librarte de la maldición- la sonrisa de Tweek era triste, muy triste, esos eran los úlimos momentos que pasaba junto a Craig

-¿lo sabes? ¿como?

-Encontré una carta de tu padre-Craig se tensó visiblemente- él lo decía, pero no te va a gustar.

-¿Como lo rompo? -inquirió con curiosidad.-¿como rompo el hechizo?

-**Para romperlo deberas renunciar a tus sentimientos y matar a tu amor. **-recitó y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, mientras mostraba a Craig su puñal.

-No, me niego, no lo haré Tweekers-dijo el chico mirandole serio- no voy a matarte.

-Tienes que hacerlo, solo así, solo así viviras ngh, feliz, Craig

-No si no estas conmigo

-Tienes que hacerlo

-No lo haré Tweek

-Entonces yo te mataré a ti -dijo el rubio antes de lanzarse contra Craig cuchillo en alto.

_Se acelera fuerte el corazón bella dama usted me ha enamorado _

_Lagrimas de dolor caen de mis ojos al verte, no se porque_

**Es un dolor estar abrazada a ti con la poca respiración y tus lágrimas caen**

El puñal cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre, las garras de Craig atravesaban el estómago de Tweek que solo tenía una sonrisa en los labios, como él esperaba la parte bestia de Craig había reaccionado matándole para evitar su propia muerte. Asustado Craig sacó su mano del interior de Tweek, la sangre salía a borbotones del rubio que empezó a caer al suelo. El de cabellos negros le atrapó antes de que su cuerpo lo tocase, recostandolo con ciudado, poniendo la rubia cabeza en su regazo, las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas, lo había matado, había matado a Tweek.

-Lo has ngh,...e..echo...bien.

-Eres un idiota, era feliz a tu lado, sin ser humano.

-vi..vivias con. gha, el miedo de dañarme

-Y ahora lo he hecho

-Viviras... como...hu..ma..no-Tweek empezaba a tener mucho sueño, su agonía duraría pronto, con una leve sonrisa vio como las alas de Craig caían al suelo, y las plumas de su cuerpo se caían, mezclándose con su sangre.

-No será vida

-Te amo Craig

-Y yo a ti Tweekers-le dijo antes de unir sus labios en un último beso sabor a sangre.

_**Mi corazón se funde en el pecado que cometiste esa noche de Rosario**_

**Y Fin. Espero que les haya gustado. fue escuchar esta canción y pensar en estos dos. En fin, espero que os haya gustado. **

**Viva el Creek. **


End file.
